The disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technologies, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for correcting an exposure pattern on a substrate, and an exposure system.
As development of display technologies continues, demands for display quality of a display device are increasing. In the process of manufacturing a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), an exposure process is usually used. As an example, in the process of forming a Color Filter (CF), a Black Matrix (BM) is firstly formed on a substrate, and then a color resin layer is formed. Then the substrate arranged with the color resin layer is exposed by using a mask plate to form an exposure pattern on the substrate.
However, during the exposure, there is no alignment identifier for the mask plate and the substrate, and fluctuation may happen to an exposure device, and thus the actual exposure pattern may be different from a desired exposure pattern (i.e. deformation). It is required to correct positions of the exposure pattern, so as to ensure that positions of liquid crystal cells corresponding to the exposure pattern are aligned with an array substrate. Otherwise if the position of the liquid crystal cell deviates when the color filter is being aligned with the array substrate, it will result in light leakage in the liquid crystal panel.